The present invention comprises a new and distinct plant of Picea abies (L.) H. Karst. (Norway spruce tree) known by the varietal name ‘Dougart12’. The new variety was discovered and selected from a group of seedlings in a cultivated area of an outdoor nursery bed in 2000 in Wernhout, The Netherlands. As such, its parental varieties are unknown. When compared to Picea abies variety ‘Will's Zwerg’ (unpatented), ‘Dougart12’ is more symmetrical in overall appearance, exhibits a faster growth rate, and has a smaller branch diameter. ‘Dougart12’ has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations. The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other Picea abies varieties:                1. Upright, pyramidal growth habit;        2. Compact (miniature) size;        3. Slow growth rate;        4. Short branches and internodes; and        5. Dark green-colored and short needles;        